Death of a Warrior, Rise of a Wolf Book 1: Legacy
by Phoenixcat
Summary: After being captured by Azula, Suki begins to lose hope. Then something sparks in her, but what if its more than just a spark. What if it takes her on an adventure far greater then she ever imagined? Rated for Swearing and violence
1. A warrior Awakened

**A/N:** okay I'm back and my writers block is mostly gone, so yay. An update on my stories this one I'm gonna continue. My other one **The Blue Spirit Reborn(**or Revived I can't remember) I'm discontinuing. Anyway, I have seen the boiling rock people! But, I have this idea for a long time so you know what I'm gonna write it. The prison though is not the Boiling Rock it's just some random fire nation prison I'll think of a name for it later. On with the story.

**Death of a Warrior, Rise of a Wolf**

Book 1: Legacy

**Chapter 1: A Warrior Awakened**

_drip...drip_

_drip...drip_

_drip drip...drip_

Suki was about ready to kill that damn pipe. Her sleepless nights and nightmares were replaced by a wonderful dream, at least until that pipe started leaking again.

As she sat up on the metal prison cot, she silently begged for sleep to come to her. Her sight became clearer to her surrondings, as her mind became foggy. She hoped and prayed to return to her dream as she recalled it silently.

_The spring scents of the beach and forests of Kyoshi Island filled her nose, as she waved good-bye to her mother and younger brother,Shakeeno. She ran through the village and she wasn't treated like a monster or a criminal. Her destination came into sight, the training dojo. On the steps was her older sister, Saya, ready to train. Everything felt happy, like the way it should be, not a hint of sadness around. Unfortunately, that's when she woke up._

Suki sighed and let her head drop back onto the metal bed. A curse was heard, followed by a thud, as the other Kyoshi warriors awoke to find their leader on the ground clutching her head.

Tatsuki looked at her friend on the floor. "Do I want to know?" She questioned.

"Oh, shut up funny girl."

"Why thank you for the compliment!" Tatsuki replied.

Tatsuki thought back to the night before. It was then she remembered.

"Uh, Suki?"

"What?"

"By any chance, did you think of an escape plan yet?"

Suki stopped gripping her throbbing head, when she realized she had completely forgotten about the plan she created. She tried to recall her ludicrous paln she had devised before her blissful sleep.

So, Suki turned and began doing what she always did when she forgot something, banging her head against the wall.

Once again Tatsuki stared at her and said," You know, that's not good for you."

Suki turned and glared at Tatsuki. Suddenly, though, she smiled and jumped up.

"Alright, you wanted to know the plan, well here it is."

The clank of metal boots became louder as three firgues walked down the hall.

"Now you understand that if she doesn't talk soon, I want her executed!" The middle person ordered.

The other two quickly responed, "Yes, Princess!"

Princess Azula opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a thud.

"I'm the leader and what I say goes!"

"I don't care if you're my mother. I'm sick and tired of this place. We're giving into Lady Azula and becoming her soldiers.

The three Fire Nation citizens rushed to the cell that the shouts came from and flung open the door.

Suki was pinned against the wall, while Tatsuki punched her repeatedly.

"My, my what a shame... you're doing my job for me now. Thank you so much for offering, but I enjoy toturing my favorite prisoner," Azula's cold voice sneered, "Guards! Grab her!"

Before the guards could grab her, Tatsuki released Suki, as she yelled,"NOW!"

Suki pounced on Azula knocking her into the ground. She then ran down the corrider leading away from the exit. As she stopped to catch her breath she heard a scrrech, "Guards, you get those damn wenches. I deal with that red-haired bitch!"

Suki waited for Azula behind a corner and soon assumed that she hadn't followed her. No sooner had she come to that conclusion, then a ball of blue fire flew past her head.

""I know you're back there, wench!" Azula's evil voice cried out.

Suki caught her breath and nonchalantly walked into the hall.

"You have angered me for the last time, PEASANT! Prepare to die!" shrieked Azula.

Suki lifted her face, which bared an evil smile, and glared at Azula with her ocean blue eyes. A deathly silence filled the room as the tension grew. Blue fire shot forth from Azula, as Suki ducked and jumped towards her successfully landing a powerful kick to Azula's side.

Azula fell back as her opponent's arm swung around to strike her in the skull. Unfortunatly for Suki, Azula's reflexs had gotten quicker and Suki received a punch in the gut from Azula.

With the wind knocked out of her, Suki fell to the ground gagging. Satisfide with her strike, Azula went to increase her victory by grabbing the prisoner's hand and sending a vicious bolt of lightning through her right arm.

Suki's shrill srceam pierced the air, as she felt the bolt surge throughout her body. Common sense told her there was no way she could survive, but that's when it happened.

A massive wave of energy and power swept through Suki's body. As if by instinct, she redirected the lightningand shot it at Azula. Rage and fury overwhelmed her as she heard a voice, "Fight NOW, Fight Strong, young wolf!"

She glared at Azula who was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Suki then looked at her hands. Her right arm was horribly burned and bledding heavily. What really caught her attention though was her hands. On each hand where her fingernails usually were, was claws. The sight of her hands terrified her. In her moment of shock she broke her eternal promise to her mother and earthbended a hole in the wall. She shot one last look of hatred towards Azula, then jumped through and began running off towards the woods.

After failing to capture the other Kyoshi warriors, the two guards returned to Azula. They began panicing when they saw her lying on the ground. Although they weren't to releived when Azula awoke and asked them the status of their mission.

"Um, Princess...I'm uh... s-s-sorry t-to report... um that... we, uh we--"

"YOU FAILED!!"

"uh, Yes."

"Get out of my sight and don't come back until you bring me the lifeless carcass of their 'great' leader!"

Meanwhile, Suki's heart pounded against her chest as she continued to run fastest than she ever had before. Branches and vines whipped at her face. She wanted nothing more then to go home. The surge of power that had lead to her escape soon began to fade.

Eventually, she collasped on the ground out of exhaustion and pain. As the last of her energy faded away, Suki sensed someone's presence as a warm feeling flowed through her body.

**A/N:** So, what did you think. PLEASE review. even if it is a flame let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did I would be filthy stinkin rich.


	2. A New World

All right!! I know there are many questions about wtf is going on. ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN TIME!!! any way, there are some characters from video games and places from games in this story. Let me make one thing clear these characters in my story follow a backstory that **I **give them not what ever their real backstory is. I just used these people cause you know what they looked cool so I'm like 'What the hell' and I gave them a back story.

Disclaimer:I do not own avatar, Hyrule, or the character design of Marth. I do own Renton Togashi and Marth's backstory for Death of a Warrior rise of a wolf

* * *

Suki's world slowly came into focus as she began to open her eyes. She groaned and glanced around. _Where the hell am I_, She thought. It was then she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She shot up and stared in fear at the door. It opened slowly and then a figure appeared.

The person stepped forward into the light. Suki noticed the mysterious person was a young man about her age. He had steel blue hair that fell over a headband and his face. Gray and deep blue armor covered his body and over it that was a gray cape that caressed his back. Suki's eyes glanced down and saw he carried a large blade with a golden hilt and a pearl white sheath at his side.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. After a moment or two he spoke up, "Do you enjoy staring at me?"

Suki snapped back to reality and quickly averted her eyes. The young man just smiled and laughed. He bowed and rose while greeting her with, "Konnichiwa, my name is Marth."

Realizing she was being impolite she bowed as well and said," Hello, my--"

He cut her off," Your name is Suki Ishira."

"How the hell did you know that?!?" She blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry..."

Marth just chuckled and replied, 'It's all right. I know all about you. You are Suki Ishira, Captain of the kyoshi warriors. You had two sisters and three brothers, but one of your sisters and two of your brothers are said to be dead. After finding the Avatar's bison in the woods outside of Ba Sing Se, you were captured by the Fire Nation princess Azula. You spent two months in the prison of Kyokun, about fifty miles from the Fire Nation capital. Just after the two month mark of your 'stay' you devised a plan and escaped the prison using your hidden skill of earthbending. Unfortunately, before you did that, Azula foiled your plans slightly and shot you full of lightning."

He paused and watched Suki as she gasped and looked at her hand. She looked around and stared back at Marth with a look of terror.

"Where am I? What happened? Where are the other Kyoshi warriors?" Suki demanded.

Marth sighed and looked down," I guess I should continue then.

After you escaped the prison walls, you ran through the woods until you collapsed. One of our soldiers who were on patrol found you lying there."

"What is their name?" Suki Interrupted.

"Manners aren't one of your strong suites, is it?" Marth questioned.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"His name is Renton Togashi. You can meet him later. Anyway, He found you and brought you back here, to Hyrule. Our best healers then worked on you for about three hours.... To answer your question about the other kyoshi warriors, I've been trying to locate them while you were unconscious. But, I haven't had much luck..... Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"Three weeks," Marth answered," Anymore?"

"One more. What happened to me? Why did I have claws? Why did I hear that strange voice in my head?" Suki question warily.

Marth gave her a troubled look and said, "What are you talking about? Renton never said anything about that. Are you sure you have your facts straight? I mean, if you were a demon, I'd know what to tell you. But you're not demonic in any way."

"Demonic?!!?" Suki exclaimed, Demons aren't real! They're nothing, but a legend!"

"Apparently when you were staring at me earlier, you failed to notice my ears and teeth," Marth explained while pulling back his hair and showing his teeth.

Suki' eyes widened once more as she gazed at his face. Marth's ears were pointed like elves in fairytales. His teeth were not human in any way. In fact, right where his canine teeth should have been, he had fangs like a beast.

"Ah.... and let's not forget about this," he stated simply.

Suki gasped in shock, as Marth's figure blurred and became a beast. He was a tiger, a gray and black tiger. His shoulders came above to her bedside (A/N: he's about 4, 4 1/2 feet tall) and his fangs were twice the size of any wild cat Suki had ever seen.

"Still don't believe in demons, dear one?" Marth asked smugly.

He sat down and licked his paw, while Suki stared open-mouthed at him. Marth just laughed and phased back into a human.

"You have a lot to learn about what is fact and what is fiction. Here in Hyrule, most of what you heard in legends, is true. There are demons, spirits, and all sorts of magical creatures," Marth explained," Are you all right? You don't look too well."

Suki just shook her head and responded, "I'm fine...just trying to take all of this in."

"I realize you're very confused right now, but I do believe there's someone who really would like to see how you're doing...if that's all right with you." Marth said.

"I guess that'd be all right," Suki said shakily.

"Okay then. I'll send him in," Marth bowed," It was nice talking to you Miss Ishira. If you ever have anymore questions, just ask one of the healers to send for me."

"Thank you, Marth."

He turned and opened the door and walked out. Suki sat alone for a few moments before the door opened again. Another young man walked in, but the one seemed different somehow. He had deep ebony hair and brown eyes. This time Suki did notice he was a demon. He had dog ears on the top of his head and claws.

"H-how are you feeling Miss Suki?" He stuttered.

"I'm fine." Suki replied," Your name is Renton, correct?"

He gasped," How did you know m-"

"Marth told me."

".....Dirty Bastard," he joked," I told him I wanted to introduce myself to you."

Suki laughed," Sorry. It's particularly my fault, I don't have the best manners. I kind of demanded information from him."

They both shared a laugh and then glanced around awkwardly. "Soooo...," Renton choked out, "Ummm...you look a lot better now than when I first found you. You were on death's doorstep."

Suki replied grimly," That tends to happen when you've been electrocuted."

"Sorry."

"It's all right," Suki smiled.

"So, what are you planning on doing once you're healed and allowed to leave," Renton asked sheepishly.

"I'm not sure," Suki replied.

"Well, think about it," Renton pleaded," If you don't want to go home, you can always stay here and join our army. Or if you don't want to stay permanently, you can stay and train for a while, then leave."

"Why does it seem you're begging me to stay here," She asked.

I'm honestly not sure myself," He answered," I sense something great about you. Almost like a blessing."

He paused and then continued," You see we have been at war with an army known as the Federation for three hundred years. However, elders of some of the great demon tribes have been receiving visions of a great warrior coming and putting an end to the war."

Suki stared at him and burst out laughing, "You think.... ha.... that I'm some great warrior sent by the spirits to save your world. I mean I'm a great warrior, but I'm nowhere near THAT great."

"Hey!" Renton snarled, while turning crimson," I never said that person was sent by the spirits." He paused and growled," Look all I'm saying is that the elders have been having these dreams and then BOOM! You're here and....guess what? YOU'RE A WARRIOR!"

"All I'M saying is that there's no way I'm some hero for your world! I couldn't even protect my own warriors!" Suki hollered back.

Renton bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I should probably leave, you need to rest. But, I know something happened that you're aren't telling us about. Please, think about what I said," He apologized.

"It's fine," Suki said, "It would just be my luck that something like that would happen to me though."

Renton turned and exited the room, leaving a very conflicted Suki alone to deal with her thoughts.

* * *

RnR Please!!!


	3. Welcoming

**Death of a Warrior, Rise of a Wolf**

Chapter 3:

Welcoming

Renton sighed as he closed the door behind him. He slid down to the floor and groaned. "Why is she so closed-minded to the idea?" He muttered to himself. Once again he snarled, "Why are women so confusing?!?!?!" He leapt to his feet and started off down the hall.

"So, how do you think it went?"

"From what I heard....she should be glad Renton is a fairly levelheaded guy. If that was Roy, she'd be dead, Aiko."

Marth stood talking to a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She had chocolate brown hair and blazing blue eyes. They both stopped their conversation and looked to their left as Renton come storming down the corridor.

"Damn woman," he muttered as he passed, "Fucking making fun of our elders. Kick her ass, that's what I'll do...take her down a notch."

He continued his rant, while Marth turned to look back at Aiko. She stared at him and said, "This is gonna be....interesting."

"You got that much right," Marth replied.

They both laughed for a second and then turned serious.

"Tell me Marth, do you still think--"

"Aiko!" Marth growled, "I told you not to talk about that where someone can hear you!" He paused and calmed down, "But to answer your question, yes."

"What does he know?" Suki grumbled to herself, "Stupid jackass."

She looked up as the door opened and Aiko appeared.

"Konnichi-wa, my name is Aiko. I'm your nurse, healer person....Anyway, you seem to be feeling better. I never knew someone who could piss off Renton like that. He's quite funny looking when he's enraged if you ask me," Aiko joked.

Suki stared into her lap solemnly, "Did I really upset him that much? I mean I didn't mean to, it's just so unbelievable that I could be some sort of prophecy."

"Suki, as your life continues, I believe you may find that there is a lot about yourself that you so not yet know," Aiko responded.

Suki's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aiko flashed her a smile, "Just forget about what I said. Now, on another note it's time your bandages."

The whites of Suki's eyes shone brightly in the room, as Aiko stepped towards her.

"Uhhh....are you sure that's necessary? I really think it's fine!"

"It's always the quiet ones," Aiko sighed." Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I've dealt with people who don't like infirmary care," She firmly stated.

"All right! All right! Let's just get this done and over with," Suki sighed dejectedly.

"Good. Now, since you've been such a good little patient after we're done, I let you go out for a while and get some fresh air with my apprentice."

Suki immediately perked up. If you asked anyone she knew, they could tell you what she despised most of all, being bedridden.

Anyone within the halls of the infirmary stopped dead in their tracks as a piercing cry followed by the shouts of a healer was heard.

As he steppe through the hospital doors Renton threw his head back and laughed, "Sweet, sweet karma!"

"Damn! You sure pack one hell-uva punch!"

"Well, I didn't mean to punch Aiko-sama in the face so hard," Suki chuckled.

"I can't believe you knocked her out though. I've been her student for years and I have yet to do that!"

Suki chuckled slightly and inhaled the fresh air. The two were reminiscing the so-called 'easy procedure' of bandage changing. Apparently Aiko had never dealt with anyone like Suki before. In the process of re-wrapping her arm, Suki sucker punched Aiko in the cheek and, although unconscious, Aiko promise to Suki was fulfilled.

After another healer came and took care of Aiko, Suki was given a basic set of clothes, some pants and a tunic. Once she was changed, Suki walked out to the waiting area where she met Aiko's student.

HEr name was Lyokan Tsupo. She was an incredibly cheerful person and she was a waterbender, as well as a powerful healer and kunoichi. Her appearance, however, was a ghostly reminder of the past. The golden-colored hair, which Lyokan had, was also that of Saya and Shakeeno. Although the most painful reminder were the haunting ocean blue eyes.

"HELLLLOOO!!!"

Lyokan's voice snapped Suki back to the present.

"You okay? You're sorta...you know....out of it," Lyokan's eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Suki sighed," just reminiscing."

"All right then! Let's go!" Lyokan explained.

Suki tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Go? Go where?"

"Ugh...were you not listening at all?"

Suki grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll explain it **ONE** more time!" She seethed with annoyance." We're going to the stables to go for a ride."

"Ride? Ride what...ostrich horse?" Suki questioned.

"What the **HELL** is an ostrich horse!? Is it some sort of freaky bird with hooves?....WAIT...How does that even work? How do a horse and a giant bird...you know.... get busy...REPRODUCE?!?"

"I don't know! What the hell is a horse?" Suki yelled.

Both stared at each other in silence before cracking up.

"Man, we both have a lot to learn about each other's world," Lyokan gasped out between laughs.

"Yeah, you got that right," Suki choked out," especially if I decide to stay here."

Lyokan immediately topped in her tracks and turned around to face Suki. She bore an expression of utter confusion.

"Wha' do ya mean?" She blurted out. "Don't you wanna go home to your family?"

"I don't really have a family..." Suki drifted off.

"What do ya mean?" Lyokan nudged.

"Well," She paused," I never knew my dad, he disappeared when I was 3. My mom was taken prisoner by the fire nation when I was six. I'm sure she's dead by now.

My eldest brother Shinji died of an infection of a wound he received during the battle where my mother was captured. Saya, my eldest sister, hasn't wanted anything to do with me for the past five years. My second oldest brother, Hyriu, is a part of a group, or more like a gang, that's made up of earthbenders. They're not really allowed to be near the village for personal reasons.

I had a twin sister, but she was stillborn, so yeah. Finally there was my little brother Shakeeno," Suki paused as tears began spilling over her eyes," He died in a fire nation raid two years ago due to my stupidity.

My step-grandmother is a total bitch. When I was little she'd beat me and throw me outside at night like a dog. And my grandfather, the leader of the village Oyanji, is too much of a coward to stand up to his wife."

"I'm so sorry," Lyokan hugged Suki, "I-I had no idea."

"Yeah well, whatever," Suki shrugged,"That's how war is. Everyone has a sob story. What about you?"

Lyokan pointed to the tawny dog ears on her head, "Well, as you can see I'm a demon, a wolf demon and--"

"I apologize in advance for interrupting, but are wolf demons really common or something?"

"Kind of, not as much as we used to be, but I'm getting to that," Lyokan explained, "Unlike you, I had a decent childhood, no offense."

"None taken. I know my childhood sucked."

Lyokan laughed," Aren't you the blunt one? Anyway there was once a great tribe of wolf demons. We were the most feared warriors in all the land, however we refused to get involved with the war."

"I will explain why so keep your littlw mouth closed," she said as Suki snapped her jaw shut.

"You see we used to be in the war in the beginning, but we pulled out after we lost our greatest warrior, the person who created the great white wolf demon and the legendary sword, Reinzan, the majestic Ryoku."

Suki tilted her head to the side, "Uhh...What's the white wolf demon?"

Lyokan's jaw dropped, "You're kidding?"

Suki shook her head back and forth.

"The white wolf demon is the greatest demon in all the land. It's actually a whole clan of white wolf demons now. They're incredibly powerful lightning, fire, ice, and water benders. Also, their demonic forms are said to have the power to destroy the world."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Now back to my story. We lived in peace and harmony, until the Federation decided to rid the world of the wolf demon clan. Only a few of us escaped from our villages. My father and I are the last of our tribe, that I know, from the Sumaru river clan," Lyokan finished.

"Do you know what happened to the rest of them?" Suki questioned.

"We believe they are either dead or imprisoned in the Federation's territory, the Wastelands. But, there is always the chance that they escaped."

"Well, that was a cheerful story," Suki deadpanned.

"Don't we all have 'cheerful' stories? You said it yourself, war gives us all sob stories," Lyokan joked.

The two walked in silence for a few more minutes until Lyokan gasped and jumped up.

"We're here!"

**A/N: okay** I think I got the Japanese suffix right, but if I didn't please tell me.

**Definitions:**

kunoichi- a female ninja

**Pronunciations:**

Aiko: Aye-koh

Lyokan: Lie-oh-can

Shakeeno: Sha-key-no

Saya: S-eye-ya

Hyriu: He-ry-you

Ryoku: Ree-oh-koo

Sumaru: Sue-ma-roo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or Hyrule or the character design of Marth. I do own Marth's back story, Renton, Aiko, Lyokan, and all of Suki's family (dead or alive)


	4. Lost and Found

****

A/N:

So here's chapter 4. There's not much to say for this chapter, let me know of there is anything that is confusing or just if you wanna know anything about what's going on in the story.

**

* * *

**

**Death of a Warrior, Rise of a Wolf**

Chapter 4

Lost and Found

"Man, I love it here!"

"Lyokan! Calm down and breathe!"

"But, I'm so excited…I can't wait for you to see what the hell a horse is… as you put it."

"Oh shut up!"

The smell of straw filled Suki's nose as she and Lyokan stepped through the doorway of the barn. Lyokan motioned to Suki to follow her to one of the stalls.

"This, my very confused acquaintance, is a horse," Lyokan proudly proclaimed.

Suki peered into the stall to see the large animal. It stepped towards her and blew a warm breath in her face.

"This horse is a warhorse named Starlight."

Suki glanced back at the animal. She saw how it got its name. It was as black as night with white speckles covering its entire body. Down its face, ran a thin white stripe.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the animal, Suki failed to notice another person approach from behind them.

"I guess you can tell how he got his name," the person boomed.

Both girls jumped at the sound of the voice. Lyokan spun around angrily, "KAIEN! You jackass! You scared us!"

Suki turned around to see Lyokan glaring at a young man, which she assumed was this Kaien guy. He was about Sokka's height and wore a black sleeveless robe and black pants. His hair was jet black with metallic violet streaks in it. On his right arm there was a deep blue tattoo of a dragon running up his arm.

"Heh! I can't help that you're afraid of your own shadow," he teased," Hey, You're that chick that pissed that pissed off Renton."

"ARGH! Does everybody know about that!"

"Pretty," he replied," It's not that often he gets angry like that, so when he does it's pretty much the talk of the town."

"Don't you men have anything better to do than stand around and gossip like old ladies," Lyokan scoffed.

"Whatever." Kaien murmured as he walked over to Starlight's stall. He stopped and called over his shoulder," You must be one helluva bitch to piss him off like that."

Suki leapt towards him like a mad cat, but was stopped by Lyokan.

"Let it go."

"But--"

"Let it go damn it!"

Suki growled in annoyance," Who does he think he is calling me a bitch!?!?!"

"Well, some people might see it like that. I mean Renton would, since you pissed him off…..and Aiko-sensei might think of you as a bitch since you sucker punched her and knocked her out," Lyokan responded sheepishly.

"Ok! You know what, I have reason to act like a bitch. I have been imprisoned and beaten daily for two months, then I was nearly burned to a crisp by Miss I'm-so-evil-and-awesome-Azula. Then I wake up three weeks later in some magical place, where everything I thought was fantasy is reality!"

"So, why are you two here?" Kaien said, interrupting Suki's rant.

"Well let's see Kaien…We came all the way here from the infirmary to a **horse** barn…What the fuck do you think we're gonna do, discover the wonders of explosives--WAIT! That is an awesome idea**, **we need to do that later Suki!" Lyokan exclaimed.

Kaien sighed and turned to face the two girls," I knew that. I meant why are you going for a ride, shouldn't she be resting," he said pointing at Suki.

Lyokan paused," Kaien…you do have a heart," she continued while proceeding to squeezing the air out of him.

"Okay! AHH! I NEED OXYGEN WOMAN!"

"Sorry!"

"Damn woman! You just don't know when to let my occasional kindness go, do you?"

"Well, maybe if you were nicer more often, I wouldn't have to squeeze the life out of you."

Suki sighed and looked back at Starlight. The horse pricked his ears towards her and nibbled at her hand. "Life is so crazy sometimes, ain't it boy?" Suki questioned.

Starlight nickered, almost in response. "Heh, you sure are a beautiful animal," Suki spoke to herself.

She glanced over her shoulder at the pair still arguing over who knows what. Once more she sighed and returned her attention to the animal.

"I sure wish you could talk," she started," Maybe you could tell me how to get them to stop.

They're so caught up in that fight, I bet they wouldn't even notice if I walked out of here with you."

Peeking behind her, Suki saw the two, now halfway down the barn aisle, continually fighting. She glanced around and found something similar to the bridles they used on the ostrich horses back on Kyoshi Island. Quietly she slid the latch on the door and walked into Starlight's stall.

She slid her hand behind Starlight's ears and pulled the bridle over his head. Her nimble fingers dashed around to fasten the buckles.

Before leading out Starlight, Suki poked her head out one last time to see Lyokan and Kaien **still** in fierce argument. Turning back to Starlight, she murmured softly to him, calling him over.

Suki blinked as her eyes adjusted to the blinding sun. Behind her she could hear the steady rhythm of Starlight's hooves on the cobblestone path. She was currently searching for a good place to mount up. A smile lit her face the moment she found it. It was a two foot wall built up on both sides of the path.

She led Starlight over and climbed up on the wall. Grabbing his mane, she lifted herself onto his back. As Starlight danced around, Suki quickly grabbed the reins and turned him back up the path they came.

"Come on boy, I saw a field awhile back that leads out of this place."

"How did we get into this fight anyway!"

"I complimented you on being sensitive and caring and gave you a hug. Then you went all, 'get off woman your touch burns my skin!'"

"What the--I never said that last part!"

"Can we just let it go already!"

"Fine!"

"Come on Suki let's find a horse you can ride," Lyokan huffed.

"Umm…Lyokan?"

"Yeah…?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Shit. OH SHIT! Damn it! Aiko's gonna fucking kill me!!"

"Lyokan…"

"She's gonna rip out my heart and then tear my face off and feed me to the birds!"

"LYOKAN!!!" Kaien screamed. He paused for a second and relaxed. "Calm down," He reassured her as he walked over to Starlight's now empty stall, "I don't think we'll have too much of an issue finding her."

"Oh man! I hope she's all right. You know Starlight!"

"Of course I know about that, genius, you forget he's one of my horses," Kaien retorted," Let's just go find them before one of them gets hurt."

The tall grass of the meadow brushed against Starlight's belly, as he carried Suki across the plain. He turned back one of his ears when she let out a content sigh," Man, it's been ages since I've had time to do something like this. Besides it's great to get away from the two 'wonderful tour guides' I've had."

He let out a soft nicker in a response. Starlight enjoyed the company of this girl. She was different from the others who came and attempted to ride him, even Kaien was different. All the others demanded the courage and speed he once possessed, but not her. She demanded something different, something both Starlight and the girl on his back longed for, companionship.

------------

"C'mon boy!" Suki encouraged Starlight," Let's go for a…..whatever you horses do."

Gently, Suki nudged Starlight in the ribs moving him into a trot, and then a canter.

Suki laughed, letting it echo off the walls of the cliffs high above. The valley in which she rode was so peaceful and serene. Suki let her mind slip away as she enjoyed the beauty of the nature and her new friend."

"Damn it! Where is that girl!?!?!"

"Gee, I don't know Kaien….I thought you said,' It shouldn't be that hard to find her.'" Lyokan jeered.

"Shut up! You--….ARGH! C'mon, Kenaku," Kaien urged his flame-colored mount.

"You can't handle the truth! Just admit you can't find her!"

"Why don't you just track her scent? You are a wolf demon. Wolves have a great sense of smell, don't they?" Kaien questioned.

"I don't know her scent well enough to track it from out of nowhere!"

"Well, it was just an idea, you don't have to--"

"SHHH!" Lyokan cut him off.

"What the--"

"Shut up! I heard something in the valley!"

Lyokan sat tall in the saddle while her eyes twitched forward. A faint rhythm could be heard on the wind. It grew faster and louder as the moments ticked by. Lyokan tilted her nose to the air and inhaled.

"I think it's her! Let's go!"

Lyokan kicked her grullo-colored horse, urging him into a full gallop. Stones flew from the horses' hooves as they clamored down the hill. The third set of hoof beats grew louder as they rounded a turn.

Around the turn, the path ended directly at a low cliff about seven feet above the ground. Kaien reined in Kenaku quickly as the cliffs came into their view," The Hell!?!? You said she was in this direction!"

"She is! I just don't know where exactly…Maybe she's up in the cliffs riding."

"How the fuck would she get up there, I mean it's impo--"

Kaien was interrupted as a flash of black and red flew down from the cliffs above. Seeing the pair, Suki spun Starlight back in their direction, halting him right in front of their mounts.

"Hey guys!" Suki greeted them, while grinning ear to ear.

"How…What…Why?"

"Wow, aren't you articulate?" Lyokan teased.

Kaien growled, "Keh…forget it! What's with the sudden mood change? And how the hell are you still on Starlight!?!?!"

"I just feel really at ease now for some reason…and what do you mean 'how are you still on Starlight?' He's a total sweetheart."

"Suki," Lyokan began," Starlight has been next to un-rideable since his first owner was slaughtered in a battle."

"Who was that?" Suki questioned.

"My mother," Kaien answered grimly.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Dun Duh!!! yes I know I'm evil! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you don't have a fanfiction account, i accept anonymous reivews!!! Tell me what you think, even if you think it sucked, let me know how I can make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, hyrule, or the character design of Marth or Kaien(He's from Bleach)

I do own Lyokan, Aiko, Kaien and Marth's backstories, Renton, and the horses


End file.
